


Audiences

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgyny, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Futanari, NOT JUST SMUT, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Smut, Sparks Fly, futanari club, gay gay gay gay, mokou is vulgar as usual, more or less, mystia is crushing real hard, nazrin doesnt give a shit, pet and owner if you squint a lil, slight pet kink, strip club au, yukari if you squint really hard and shut one eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystia is out and about with her friend Kaguya, in one of the strip clubs in downtown Gensokyo. Gap In Time, a futanari club is a frequented location of the two. One night, the two see two other dancers, and Mystia's mind becomes set on getting green-haired, bug-antennead Firefly to notice her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audiences

Wriggle slid her shirt off, throwing it into the dark and revealing her gleaming androgynous, muscular chest. She was squarish, like a man, still curvy, with a well defined six-pack, but with the slightest bit of noticeable breasts. Mokou slid her suspenders off teasingly, letting them hang at her sides. Up next was her button up, which she unbuttoned with gentleness, and then tossed it furiously to the floor. Her body type was the same as Wriggle's, but she was more muscular. The friends had taken jobs at the local futanari strip club in Gensokyo, where they could earn quick money. The place they worked for, Gap In Time, also offered escorting occasionally, but they usually kept dancers on the premises. 

"It's not hot in here, is it?" Mokou took her hands away from her groin, and the audience made a noise of admiration, as they saw the bulge peeking out of her skintight boxers and unzipped black jeans. 

"I'm not pestering you, am I? Wriggle unzipped her shorts slowly, shaking her hips. Her antennae glowed. Mokou lit her finger ablaze, the audience becoming awestruck. 

"Imagine what Pheonix's fingers would feel like." Kaguya whispered into Mystia, her friend's ear. Mystia nodded. 

"But you obviously have your eyes on Firefly." She wiggled her eyebrows, and Mystia blushed. 

"Fuck fingers... Imagine those..." Mystia replied, not taking her eyes off of the dancers. After the show ended, Mystia went up to the thin, green-haired dancer, who was heading to the back. 

"Hey." She said, holding her hand out. She held a twenty dollar bill in her hand. The girl looked over, startled. Her green eyes scanning the new person. She saw the money, and smiled. It was the cutest smile Mystia had ever seen. 

"Thanks." She said. "Did you enjoy the show?" She asked, and Mystia blinked out of her trance, realizing that the hot futanari she wanted in her pants was talking to her.

"Y-Yeah!" She said. 

"Good." The bug said. "Bye?" She pointed towards the employee door. 

"Yeah." Mystia walked away, and when she looked back, the dancer was gone. Kaguya quickly walked up to her, smirking.

"Ooh." She teased, elbowing the bird in the wings. Mystia nervously went up to the service desk where a girl with mouse ears stood, looking at her phone. 

"Excuse me?" Mystia asked. 

"Yes?" The girl asked. 

"I'd like to request a VIP room with a dancer..." Mystia replied.

"Which dancer?" The girl asked, taking out a pen. Mystia thought for a bit. 

"Firefly." She said, smiling nervously. 

"Will this be a dance room or a contact room?" 

"Uh... What's the difference..?" Mystia asked. 

"Contact rooms let the patron and dancer have maximum physical contact, where dance rooms allow erotic dances and minimum physical contact." The worker explained.

"Contact... Contact!" Mystia replied, probably a little too hastily.The mouse girl typed a couple of things into a computer, before she got out her phone and proceeded to send a text. 

"Alright. You'll be in Room 202." She said, handing Mystia a card. Mystia opened the door after it beeped, sliding it back into her pocket. When she looked up, she gasped, her eyes widening as her face grew red. 

"I'm ready for my close up..." The bug whispered, licking her lips. Mystia's wings shot out from her back. She walked over slowly, sitting across from the girl. Firefly had unbuttoned her shirt, showing glimpses of her muscular stomach. "What's your name?" The dancer said, smoothly. Her voice was sweet.

"M-Mystia..." She stammered. 

"My name's Wriggle." Wriggle smiled warmly. 

"H-How does th-this work..?" Mystia looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, for starters, come sit on the edge of the bed, like this..." Wriggle demonstrated, before giving Mystia the space. Once Mystia looked comfortable, Wriggle stood in front of her. "What do you wanna do?" She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. Mystia hesitated, holding her hands in the air. She lightly ran her hands over the dancer's muscles, as she slid the shirt off of Wriggle's shoulders. "I like you... so I'm gonna let you do certain things, that aren't normally allowed in my book..." Wriggle said, biting her lip. 

"Okay..." The bird replied, running her hands lower to the button of the bug's shorts. 

"Are we gonna go that way?" Wriggle asked, kneeling one knee on the bed. 

"I d-dunno..!" Mystia got embarrassed and took her hands off of the dancer, missing the feeling of the girl's breaths. 

"Here. Let me take over." Wriggle said, stepping away and turning around. Wriggle dragged her hands across her body, letting out a little groan, all while keeping eye contact with the bird. The bug was wearing fingerless gloves, and she slid them off. Wriggle knelt down on the couch, her knees spread to show a tight bulge in her shorts. She leaned backwards, falling into the couch seductively. She ran a hand over her crotch, moaning quietly. 

"Mm..." She murmured, as Mystia watched in awe. Wriggle walked up to Mystia, running a finger over the bird's lips. "Now... What do you want..?" She tickled the bird's feathery ear with her breath, whispering seductively. Mystia's breath hitched in her throat, as she touched her nose to the bug's. Wriggle smirked at her. 

"I want..." Mystia whispered into Wriggle's ear. Wriggle raised her eyebrows, smirking widely. 

"I can do that..." She breathed, running her tongue down the bird's neck. 

-x-x-

Mystia greedily unbuckled Wriggle's shorts, tugging the bug's bottoms off. She gasped at the size of what she was looking at, pausing.

-x-x-

Mystia shook herself awake. "What the fuck?!" She cried. Why was she having a dream about Wriggle's... thing?! They had only made out that day. She stood up. She was going to the club. Yes, it was four in the morning, but she didn't care. 

-x-x-

Mystia watched drunkenly as the bug got on stage. She ordered another drink and chugged it down, sighing. She didn't even realize it was after the dance until Wriggle's voice captured her attention.

"Hey, Mystia? You okay?" She chuckled. 

"Wriggle, hey." Mystia slurred. 

"You know, I'd like to get to know you." Wriggle said, sipping at her drink. 

"Yeah? Me too..." Mystia replied, staring into the bug's emerald eyes. That's all Mystia remembered from the night before, and that Wriggle had given the bird her phone number.

"Hello?" Wriggle answered.

"Hey." Mystia said.

"Finally decided about that date, huh?" Wriggle laughed. 

"Oh! Yeah..!" She paused. "Wait, what did we do last night?" 

"I'll come over and talk to you, if that's alright?" Wriggle asked, as she waited for a reply. 

"Sure." Wriggle had a hard time finding Mystia's apartment, but when she did, Mystia answered, and it was kind of awkward at first. 

"So, your friend... Kaguya, I think... came to find you here. And you two decided to get a room with me and Pheonix. She had to take care of something I guess... cause she said she was gonna be late." Wriggle paused. "Before your friend got back, we kind of had a... threesome." Wriggle finished abruptly. "All you did was jack us off until we came all over you." She added. "It wasn't anything..!" She touched Mystia's shoulder. 

"Wow..." Mystia replied, putting a hand to her mouth. "I seriously don't remember any of that..." Wriggle smiled weakly at her. Mystia leaned slowly towards the bug who sat next to her, putting their lips together. Wriggle instantly shut her eyes, opening her mouth. Wriggle moved her hands to Mystia's face, holding her as they kissed. "Come on..." Mystia breathed, swiping her finger down the green haired girl's face. Wriggle watched her actions with curious eyes. The same curious green eyes followed the bird to her bed, where the bug pushed Mystia down, holding her against the sheets. Wriggle took a deep breath, before leaning in again to plant small kisses down Mystia's neck and collarbone. Their clothing was quickly removed, and Mystia ran her hands all over the bug's body, feeling every curve and crease. 

"Ready?" Wriggle asked, her breathing heavy. 

"Yeah." Mystia replied, as she hooked her arms around the bug's shoulders. "Ah..!" She cried, as she felt Wriggle enter her. Her wings flapping as Wriggle rolled her hips sternly and roughly. 

-x-x-

Wriggle lay next to the bird, the blankets up to her underarms. Her head rested on her hand, her bent arm acting like a pillow for Mystia. In her other hand was a cigarette, which she occasionally took a drag of. 

"That was nice..." Mystia smiled, tracing invisible swirl designs on Wriggle's chest. 

"Mm." Wriggle replied, distantly.

"What's up?" Mystia asked, nuzzling the crook of Wriggle's neck. 

"Do you... like me because of my... thing..? I'm sorry, it just kinda bugs me." Wriggle said, puffing smoke from her nose. 

"That's okay. I like you because of that, and I- I think you're hot... Um, you smiled at me that one time, and I love your smile, and your voice..." Mystia replied, smiling at the bug. 

"Oh." Wriggle said, looking over at the one she had just slept with. "In that case..." She put her cigarette out, setting her hand on her stomach after ruffling Mystia's already messy hair. 

"I think I'm falling for you." Mystia murmured, speaking into the dancer's side. 

"Y'know? I think that's okay." Wriggle said, looking up at the ceiling. She smiled faintly to herself. "I'm falling for you too." When she didn't get a response, she turned her head to look at the bird. Mystia was asleep. 

-x-x-

Mystia opened her eyes, to see that she was alone in her bed. She sighed, getting up and slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. When she reached her counter to make coffee for herself, she saw a note. 

Hey Mystia, I'm sorry I couldn't stick around. I had to go to the club. But yesterday was really fun, maybe we can do it again sometime? You know how to reach me. Today I get off at ten am, and I have to go in at one am. So, I'd love to chat or something then. Oh yeah, there's a show tonight, around eleven. I want you to see it. We can watch it together. 

Wriggle

Mystia smiled to herself. Wriggle did care about her. At least enough to leave a note. She looked at the clock; it read eleven am. She sighed, debating whether to call her love interest. She eventually decided that she would, and dialed the numbers. 

"Hey." Wriggle answered, now knowing who's phone was calling her. 

"Hey, um- would you wanna see a movie today..?" Mystia asked, still embarrassed.

"Sure." Wriggle's voice reassured her. 

"Which one?" 

"I dunno..." Mystia paused. "What do you think?"

"I heard fifty shades of gray is playing." Wriggle said.

"No. Wriggle Nightbug, exotic dancer, is not taking me to see an erotic movie." Mystia said. 

Wriggle laughed. "Alright." She paused. "How about the movie where I come over and we watch movies at your apartment?" She suggested. 

"Okay." Mystia said. 

-x-x-

"Hello!" Wriggle said, as Mystia opened her door. 

"Hey." She replied, a little softly. Wriggle leaned on the doorframe. 

"I forgot to mention that this is the movie where the main couple has mind blowing sex and then- after that happens they lay there and watch some movies that the firefly brought over." She looked at Mystia with determined, emerald green eyes, smiling broadly. 

"You want to have sex don't you?" Mystia asked, flatly. 

"Yes." Wriggle replied quickly, sweatdropping. 

"Can I lead this time?" Mystia asked casually, walking towards the bed. She could hear Wriggle's breath hitch in her throat, and chuckled, smirking. 

"Y-Yeah..!" Wriggle said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. 

-x-x- 

"Are you about to finish?" Mystia asked, and Wriggle nodded. Wriggle's body twitched, as she shook with pleasure, releasing into the bird. Wriggle rolled off of Mystia, laying beside her with her head on her hands. They both breathed heavily, and Wriggle outstretched one arm to let the winged girl snuggle up to her. When she did, Wriggle looked over to her lover. "I wonder what Kaguya's doing right now?" Mystia said, resting a hand on Wriggle's stomach. 

"Mokou- Pheonix... said she had a second date to go on. Said it was with a hot lunarian... I dunno." Wriggle shrugged. "She said that the girl had nice tits. That's exactly how she said it, too." Wriggle said, her outstretched arm bending to rub Mystia's head. 

"So they're probably doing that right now. It doesn't surprise me, honestly." Mystia said, starting to trace shapes and lines on Wriggle's chest. "Kaguya always has liked rush into, rough, sexual relationships." She continued. 

"Mokou's definitely all that." Wriggle said. "But she's really nice, after you get to know her. Before that she just seems like a dicky hothead." Wriggle added. "Now what movie should we watch?" 

Mystia smiled at her."What did you bring?" 

"Mostly romantic comedies." Wriggle said, sliding out of Mystia's bed, and Mystia let out a little grunt of disapproval. Wriggle looked back with a goofy grin on her face. "What was that?" 

"What?" Mystia asked.

"That?" Mystia just shrugged.

"Never mind." Wriggle bent over to look for the movies in her satchel she'd brought. Mystia watched as Wriggle's nude form moved. 

"I have Netflix." Wriggle, who was fiddling with Mystia's DVD player stopped, and turned around, walking back with a flat expression on her face. 

"Of course you do."

"Come back." Mystia groaned playfully, patting the spot next to her. 

"Shit, Mokou's texting me." Wriggle sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" Mystia asked, getting comfortable against Wriggle again.

"She doesn't stop if I don't answer." Wriggle replied, unlocking her phone and reading the message. Her eyes went wide, and she looked away a few times. 

"What?" Mystia asked, confused.

"Godamnit..." Wriggle tried to mimic Mokou's voice. "I just fucked. I bet u did too. Sike you can't get nothing youre still a virgin! Later dweebizoid" 

"Wow. Is this everyday conversation?" Mystia asked, a little disappointed. 

"Yeah." Wriggle replied. "I'll fucking tell her..." She hurriedly typed a reply.

"Not anymore?" Mystia asked. "That's it?" 

"How the hell am I supposed to prove it?!" Wriggle cried, and Mystia and her broke out into laughter. "Alright." She adjusted her camera, looking at the phone with a bored expression, taking a picture of herself and sending it to the other dancer. She got a reply.

"Nice. Stop fuckin lyin" Mokou's text read. "But I'll leave you alone with ur bae" Wriggle sighed. 

"Finally." Wriggle said. 

"So we can watch so many things." Mystia said, looking suggestively at her lover. 

"How about some old movies..." Wriggle murmured, her and Mystia's faces only centimeters apart. When Mystia didn't answer, she pouted playfully, running her fingers lightly over Mystia's hips. 

"Mm... Okay..." Mystia replied, finally.They eventually decided on a movie, and they lay together, Mystia almost asleep. 

"I really think I'm falling for you now." Wriggle said, sitting up and letting Mystia scoot in between her knees. Mystia's wings tickled Wriggle's chest, occasionally sending shivers up the bug. 

"Me too." Mystia replied. A few minutes passed before Mystia felt something rub up against her lower back. "Hey." She said. "Really?" 

"Sorry." Wriggle replied. "I can't help it sometimes..." The dancer was red in the face. 

"Mm. It's okay, it just shows that you like me down there and in your mind." Mystia turned around to face the green haired girl, placing her hands on her chest. 

"Ah..!" Wriggle moaned softly, as Mystia rubbed herself against the head of her member. Her antennae twitched. 

"Were you a virgin when I met you?" Mystia asked, stopping her movements and making Wriggle let out a little groan of displeasure. 

"Yeah... Please..!" Wriggle started. "It feels so weird to be stuck like this... please..!" She shut her eyes. 

"What would happen if I did this..?" Mystia brought herself up, kissing the tip of Wriggle's antenna. Wriggle moaned and pulled her down. 

"Not yet..." She murmured. "I'm not ready for my antennae to be touched..." She looked down in embarrassment.

"S'Okay..." Mystia said, putting her hands on Wriggle's cheeks. 

"Can you..?" Wriggle asked, looking to the side. "Please..?" Mystia nodded blankly. Wriggle quickly turned the two over, pushing against the bird. Mystia lifted her legs over the bug's shoulders, preparing. Wriggle touched two fingers to the entrance, spreading Mystia's lips apart. She put her shaft up to the entrance, rubbing against it slowly, which made the bird moan a lot, to Wriggle's satisfaction. The bug slid into the bird, drawing out gasps from the both of them. She started to thrust, slowly at first, but Wriggle quickly started slamming into her, as Mystia's loud moans aroused her. 

"Be gentle!" Mystia cried, grabbing Wriggle's forearms. Wriggle stopped, looking at Mystia with a concerned face. 

"Don't stop though it feels good..." She breathed, a look of utter bliss on her face. She was smiling, drool dripped from her tongue, which hung out of her mouth. She clutched the sheets above her in her fists. 

"Ah- o-okay..." Wriggle started slamming again, groaning. "Sh-Shit..!" She cried, cringing and releasing hot, white liquid. 

"Now I need more..." Mystia mumbled, tugging on the bug's hair. Wriggle just breathed heavily, before bringing her mouth down to Mystia's core. 

"I don't know how to do this..." She said, before diving in with her tongue. Mystia cried out, feeling the slippery warmth enter her. 

"That's good!" Mystia said, pushing Wriggle's head into her. They continued until Mystia let herself go into the dancer's mouth. Wriggle climbed back up and into the bird's embrace. "That was good..." Mystia whispered, playing with Wriggle's hair. 

-x-x-

It was just about eleven at night, and Mystia was all over Wriggle, who was also a little drunk. The show was starting. 

"This is for our more naughty patrons." Wriggle explained. Two people came out, one was naked except for a collar, which was attached to a leash. The collared girl had white hair, and matching white stand-up ears. The girl also had a white tail, wagging slightly. The other girl had black hair, with pointed ears and sleek, black, wings. She wore clothes, that looked like hell to take off. 

"White Wolf~" The black haired girl taunted. 

"Crow!" White Wolf barked. White Wolf started to get up before Crow pushed her back into a sitting position that exposed the white haired girl's quite big member. "Please!" White Wolf asked, begging. 

"Take my shirt off." Crow commanded, kneeling in front of the wolf. 

"Yes." The wolf replied. Soon, the wolf got out of hand and started to hump the crow, sticking her tongue out. 

"Bad dog!" Crow cried, hitting the wolf on the head. The wolf retreated, cringing. 

"Do they ever do anything..?" Mystia asked.

"No. But you can hear them rutting in the back." Wriggle replied. "After the show." 

"Mm." Mystia replied, tweaking Wriggle's antennae. Wriggle groaned as Mystia nibbled on the other. 

"Ah..! Mysty... about to..!" Wriggle started. Mystia unzipped her shorts, pulling the head of the bug's member out and into her mouth. Wriggle shot release into the bird's mouth. 

"So that's the mystery of the antennae." Mystia said. The show was ending as Mystia zipped up the bug's shorts. When they disappeared, Wriggle gestured to Mystia, wanting her to come with her to the employees only door.


End file.
